


That's the Spirit

by jericks3



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Anna loves Christmas and tends to get into the holiday spirit a bit early.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	That's the Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on one of the prompts from KA week "That's the Spirit". This bit of cavity-causing candy fluff popped into my head today and I had to write it down.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

July 15th

“Anna,” Kristoff came into their apartment and paused, “what are you listening to?”

“Christmas music!” She loudly proclaimed, coming out of their little kitchenette covered in flour.

“And what are you doing?”

“Baking Christmas cookies!”

“Why… on earth are you doing that?”

“Because it’s Christmas in July!” She bounded up to him and kissed him full on the lips.

“And why are you watching QVC?” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“Because they have a special Christmas in July sale, so I thought I’d try to get in a few smaller gifts now. It’ll make it easier on the old budget whenever Christmas time actually does come.”

“Okay. Just don’t go too crazy.”

He bent down to give her a more thorough kiss, but then there came a loud ding from the kitchen.

“Oh! The cookies are done!” She popped out his arms and skipped back to the oven.

August 20th

“Anna?”

“Yes?”

“Why is there a stack of Christmas movies on the entertainment center?”

“Oh… Just pulling them out…. Rearranging them. You know.”

“Mhmm… Is that why the Christmas Prince in your Netflix queue, too?”

“Don’t judge me!”

September 11th

Anna gave a loud prolonged sigh.

“Are you alright?” Kristoff asked, looking up from his book.

“Hmm?” She tore her gaze away from the window.

“You gave a big sigh.”

“Oh! Yes. It was a happy sigh. A contended sigh. You know, like “ah, I just love this”. That kind of sigh.”

“Oh? And what exactly do you love?”

“I love sitting snuggled up next to you on the couch while I sip my cocoa, and you read, and I get to watch the leaves start to change colors.”

“Oh yeah? I love that too.” He gave her the top of her head a kiss.

“Mhmm! I love fall. It means that it’s almost Christmas time!”

“Christmas is still 3 months away.”

“Shh! Don’t spoil the moment.”

October 26th

“Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus lane…” Anna hummed as she wielded a knife with frightening accuracy.

“Why are we listening to Christmas music while we carve our pumpkins?”

“Don’t question my creative methods.” She scowled with her tongue caught in between her teeth.

“I just think there are other songs that are more befitting to a Halloween activity.”

“As soon,” She paused to take another stab at her pumpkin, “as I finish mine, we can change the music, okay?”

“Alright.” Kristoff grumbled, going back to the task at hand.

“Aaaaaaand done!” She declared a moment later and held up her pumpkin for him to inspect.

“That’s… actually quite impressive.”

“It’s Jack from The Nightmare Before Christmas. So, it’s a _Jack_-O-Lantern. Get it?”

“Isn’t that technically a Christmas movie?”

“No! It’s a Halloween movie. Silly. Oh! Did I tell you? Both Idina Menzel _and _Lea Michele are coming out with Christmas albums this year! I am so excited!” She squealed.

October 31st

“I LOVE Halloween!” Anna exclaimed, skipping ahead of him, her Halloween bucket swinging wildly from her hand. “It’s one of my favorite holidays!”

“Oh really?” Kristoff asked, thoroughly amused.

“Yes! It’s the spookiest night of the year AND it means that Christmas is almost here!”

“We still have to get through Thanksgiving, Anna.”

“I know… but Christmas! It’s in the air now! I can smell it!”

“I think you’re just on a sugar high.”

“That too!”

November 5th

“So, can we put up the Christmas tree now?” Anna pleaded as soon as he walked through the door.

“Really? Now? It’s not even close to Thanksgiving yet.”

“Why are you being such a Scrooge?” She pouted.

“I’m not being a Scrooge!” He insisted. “I like Christmas just as much as the next person-“

“You _like_ Christmas?”

“Fine, I love Christmas. I just think we should get through all the other holidays _first._”

“But they started the Hallmark Christmas movies already! That means it’s time to decorate!”

November 12th

“Kristoff!” Anna groaned, flopping across his lap and dramatically throwing her hand across her forehead. “I can’t wait a minute longer. I need a Christmas tree!”

“I tell you what,” Kristoff caught her wrist and pulled her up close to him, “if you can wait just one more week I promise to get you the most amazing Christmas present you have ever received.”

Anna cocked an eyebrow.

“It had better be one incredible Christmas present.” She scowled at him.

“I promise it will be.” He gave her a kiss on the nose. “You won’t ever forget it.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” She hopped out of his lap. “Because the apartment just looks so _boring_ and _bland._”

“If I put on Lea Michele’s Christmas album will that help?”

“Only a little bit.”

November 19th

“Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la!” Anna sang loudly as she wrapped their (very expensive) Douglas Fir Christmas tree in tinsel.

“You know, I’ve got to say, I love it when you sing Christmas carols.” Kristoff smiled at her. “Especially when it’s actually close to Christmas time.”

“Aw, thanks babe.” She smiled back ruefully. “Your Christmas present to me had better be absolutely fantastic, because waiting this long to put up the decorations nearly killed me.”

“Oh, it will be.” 

November 28th 

"What are you thankful for this year?" Bulda Bjorgman asked as Kristoff at their annual Thanksgiving dinner.

"Well, I'm thankful for my wonderful family," Kristoff gestured around the large table, "and I'm especially thankful for my wonderful girlfriend." 

"Aww." Everyone cooed, and Anna's cheeks grew pink.

"And how about you, Anna?" Bulda continued down the line.

"I'm thankful for such a wonderful group of people that has taken me in as their own." She looked around the room. "And I'm very grateful for my boyfriend... even though he made me wait to put up our Christmas decorations."

"Anna." Kristoff sighed, somewhere between amused and exasperated. 

"Oh! And I'm thankful that it's almost Christmas!" She cried in excitement.

"Me too!" Kristoff's youngest cousin, Crystal, exclaimed and everyone laughed.

December 1st

“This is NOT a drill, this is NOT a drill!” Anna squealed, jumping up and down on their bed.

“Wha- what is it?” Kristoff bolted up bleary eyed.

“It’s officially DECEMBER!”

“Anna,” Kristoff groaned, “it is six in the morning!”

December 10th

“Does Anna have any idea?” Elsa asked Kristoff quietly at the company Christmas Celebration.

“Not a clue.” He grinned.

“So, when are you going to give her the tickets?” She seemed almost giddy.

“I thought I’d give them to her the morning we fly out. She won’t be able to sleep if I do it the day before.”

“No, she won’t.” Elsa agreed. “She’s always wanted to go to Disney World. And where are you going to ask her?”

Anna bounced up to them, interrupting Kristoff’s answer, and wrapped her arms steadily around Kristoff’s waist.

“Is he telling you about my Christmas present?” Anna asked.

“Actually, yes, I was.” Kristoff informed her, enjoying the way her cheeks were slightly flushed from maybe one too many glasses of eggnog.

“He thinks it’s going to be worth it," Anna informed her sister, "making me wait until the _middle of November_ to decorate for Christmas, but I don’t think he can pull it off.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure.” Elsa gave Anna a sly smile. “Now come with me, Olaf wanted to see you before he left the party.”

As the two sisters walked off Kristoff pulled out his phone to take another look at the picture of a ring he had picked up that very day.

“Tis the season.” He grinned to himself.

December 15th

“Have a holly jolly Christmas, it’s the best time of the year,” Kristoff found himself singing through the living room as he took the dishes back to the sink to wash.

“Well, well, well, look who has found their Christmas spirit.” Anna said raising an eyebrow at him.

“What can I say?” He smiled back. “You’ve rubbed off on me.”

When she smiled back at him, he had the hardest time not rushing to his nightstand and grabbing the ring out of the back of his top drawer right then.

December 24th

“I can’t believe this.” Anna said with tears in her eyes.

“It’s alright.” Kristoff said pulling her into his arms and patting her on the head. “We can reschedule the flight and everything.”

“But it was going to be _Christmas at Disney world!”_ She choked on a little sob into his chest. “Nothing says Christmas like Christmas at Disney World.”

“Well, we can hardly help it if we got snowed in. Besides, I thought White Christmases were your thing?”

“They are!” She exclaimed looking perplexed. “Just not when they prevent me from going to Disney World.”

“Hey, hey. It’s going to be okay, I promise.” He assured her.

“It was such a sweet gift too!”

“Was it worth making you wait to put up the Christmas decorations?”

“Well not anymore, because we can’t go.”

“We’re still going to go.” Kristoff chuckled. “Just in a few days, rather than on Christmas day. And hey, we get to spend Christmas with my family again. You had a lot of fun with that last year, remember?”

“Yeah.” Anna sniffled. “That will be nice. But man, I am still really bummed.”

“How about I give you the second part of your present right now, then?”

Anna’s face lit up.

“There’s a second part to my present?”

“Mhmm.” Kristoff nodded, letting her go to go retrieve the ring box. “And it might even be better than the first part. Now close your eyes. And no peeking!”

“Okay!” She giggled. “I don’t think there’s anything that can beat Disney World though. It _is_ the happiest place on earth.”

Kristoff knelt in front of her.

“We’ll see. Open your eyes.”


End file.
